


Cold

by Huggle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky gets locked in a tight dark space, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugged Bucky Barnes, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Bucky Barnes, M/M, Protective Clint Barton, Scared Bucky Barnes, clint barton to the rescue, in the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: Somebody decides the best way to take out The Winter Soldier is with iceAfter all, it nearly worked before.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme prompt.
> 
> (The prompt called for Bucky to get frozen with Steve and so ending up in our time with him: Bucky has already been forged into the Winter Soldier and broken free of his programming by the time he and Steve crash).

When the lid finally opens, light sudden and blinding, Bucky’s too cold to even flinch. His core temperature is so low than if he hadn’t been tampered with, he’d be dead, but even with his _modifications_ , he’s almost out of time.

Clint thinks so too, from the look on his face, and the way he yells for help and pulls Bucky into his arms. 

Even though it feels like he’s just one solid block, Bucky still tries to pull out of his grip, because Clint touching his skin and his clothes is one thing, but if he touches the arm…

“Easy, I know, I’ve got you, it’s okay,” Clint says, words running together.

Somebody comes up on them, somebody that isn’t a SHIELD medic or another Avenger and Bucky grunts a warning.

The guy, the one Bucky remembers sedating him and then shoving him in here to freeze, is too close for Clint to draw on him, but then Clint just whips an arrow from his quiver, and twists around enough to jam it right in the guy’s eye socket.

He goes down screaming, blood spurting around the shaft, twitching until he finally goes still.

And there’s no sign of anybody else coming, friend or foe, and Clint finally snaps “Fuck this,” and pulls Bucky over his shoulder and runs.

++

Even with Hydra’s bastard version of the serum running through his veins, Bucky doesn’t bounce back from spending twenty four hours drugged and in a chest freezer.

He has burns, and his arm is seized up so bad that there’s one awful moment when he can see the doubt on Tony’s face that they can fix it.

But then Tony wraps his knuckles on it, and grins, and says that if they can’t, then he’ll build him a better one.

It doesn’t come to that, but Bucky has a feeling Tony’s fiddling with some blueprints anyway because there’s not a situation Stark’s ever been faced with that he hasn’t wanted to improve upon.

Clint ignores every attempt to chase him out of Bucky’s room, and then Coulson comes down, and looks at them, and has somebody bring Clint in a fold out cot.

Even then, when he finally can’t keep his eyes open any longer, Bucky has to shift over and practically haul Clint into the bed next to him before the archer will finally sleep.

++

He gets allowed home the next day. Clint borrow’s Tony’s car to come get him, probably thinking riding on the back of the bike would be a little too much when he’s just out of the hospital.

There’s still a debriefing to be dealt with, but Bucky figures Tony and Clint and Nat have pestered, bargained and reasoned with Nick to earn him some time and he’s glad because he doesn’t know what to say other than _some guys who think I’ll always be the Winter Soldier locked me in a freezer and left me to die because they thought it was some kind of poetic justice_.

And that he tried to get out, when he woke up, but by then it was too cold to move, and his arm was dead and that was it.

They’re all dead, anyway, the ones who took him, so he doesn’t think it matters.

What does matter is Clint. Clint, who stands so close to him that they’re practically occupying the same space. Who gets him to their room, and carefully strips him, hands warm on his skin, who undresses fast and the cocoons then both in blankets and fits himself to Bucky’s back like he’s trying to merge them together. 

Clint’s arms wrap around him, his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. Like that, it’s easy to forget the cold, the awfulness of being trapped with no way out and how much worse it was this time because he knew exactly what was coming. 

Unless Clint came for him. 

And he did.


End file.
